


[Podfic] Past the edge of the wound

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dog BB-8 (Star Wars), M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Author summary:Everything aches, old wounds waking again, and so he takes Finn’s hand and he breathes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Past the edge of the wound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past the edge of the wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372172) by [beeawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeawolf/pseuds/beeawolf). 



Finn: LittleRedRobinHood  
Narrator: aethel  
Poe: elaineofshalott 

Audio editing by elaineofshalott

Length: 6min 32sec  
File size: 3.56mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bStar%20Wars%20Sequel%20Trilogy%5d%20Past%20the%20Edge%20of%20the%20Wound.mp3) **

Thanks to [beeawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeawolf/pseuds/beeawolf) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
